Viens dans la lumière, on a des cookies
by Puppy Biscuit des Tenebres
Summary: (ÉVÉNEMENT HALLOWEEN 2018 du Forum Plus Ultra! : Histoires de monstres) Hawks détestait son job. Surtout quand il s'agissait de veiller sur un ado le soir d'Halloween avec pour compagnie l'antithèse du fun. AU ange-gardien.


**Titre:** Viens dans la lumière, on a des cookies

 **Genres:** Humour/Romance

 **Rating:** T (tout dans le suggestif, zéro dans l'action XD)

 **Personnages/Pairings:** Hawks/Enji Todoroki alias Endeavor

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers de My Hero Academia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Résumé: (** ÉVÉNEMENT HALLOWEEN 2018 du Forum Plus Ultra! : Histoires de monstres) Hawks détestait son job. Surtout quand il s'agissait de veiller sur un ado le soir d'Halloween avec pour compagnie l'antithèse du fun. AU ange-gardien.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Je ne m'imaginais pas du tout faire mon come back après avoir déserté le site et changé d'identité avec un texte de My Hero Academia. XD Mais Moira-chan a d'excellents arguments. Donc here we go nouveau compte pour nouveau public! J'espère que ça vous plaira! =D

Ci-dessous et pour référence les deux monstres, conformément à l'event, qui m'ont été proposé ainsi que leurs descriptions:

Monstre européen : LE SQUELETTE

Après la mort, lorsque la chair se décompose, il ne reste plus que le squelette. Dans certaines œuvres, celui-ci s'anime, ou bien on le retrouve au fond du placard !

Yokai japonais : L'OSAKABE

L'osakabe (litt. "maître du mur") vit reclus tout au fond du donjon d'un château, dans une pièce noire où il déteste qu'on le dérange. Une fois par an, cependant, il prend une apparence majestueuse et accepte de recevoir le seigneur du château, auquel il prédit l'avenir de la demeure. En effet, l'osakabe possède une grande connaissance de toute chose, ainsi que le pouvoir de lire le cœur des êtres humains et de les manipuler selon ses désirs.

* * *

 **AU dans lequel Hawks est un ange-gardien et Endeavor/Enji son rival démoniaque.**

* * *

Hawks détestait son job. Enfin pas tout le temps, mais souvent, et particulièrement quand son boulot d'ange-gardien l'obligeait à ramener sur le droit chemin un adolescent.

Malheureusement, c'était souvent à cette période que tout se jouait. Est-ce qu'il deviendrait un humain correct ou une pourriture de la pire espèce? Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup à cet âge-là pour qu'Enji, son éternel rival du côté obscur, en fasse un cœur de pierre et bientôt un PDG sans âme ni remords. C'était un peu sa marque de fabrique, les raclures pleines de pouvoirs.

-Tu sais il y a assez de multinationales comme ça dans le monde mon grand. Tu veux pas me laisser en faire un artiste pour une fois?

Enji lui jeta un regard glacial par dessus l'épaule de leur nouveau protégé. C'était assez ironique venant d'un mec tout droit issu des flammes de l'Enfer.

Depuis presque un siècle qu'ils se connaissaient et se retrouvaient systématiquement affecté au même humain, Hawks n'avaient encore jamais pu savourer une victoire complète contre lui. Le mieux qu'il ait pu faire, c'était un médecin sans frontière qui trichait sur ses déclarations d'impôts. Pas vraiment un modèle de sainteté, mais Hawks n'était pas tout à fait un saint lui-même.

Ce dernier balaya ses échecs dans un coin de son cerveau saturé d'eau bénite et reporta son attention sur le cours le plus rasoir de l'histoire de la planète.

Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle lui et Enji était d'accord, c'était que peu importait la voie, étudier ça servait pas mal. C'était pas exactement la même chanson arrivée aux interrogations écrites si jamais leur ado séchait, mais au moins le reste du temps ils s'ennuyaient tous les trois en parfaite harmonie. Enji n'était pas le genre de démon à vouloir faire de sa cible un tapageur, et même si Hawks n'aurait pas été contre un peu d'ambiance, un ange ça fout pas le boxon en classe.

Alors quand le voisin de table de leur ado lui donna un coup de coude en se tournant vers lui, le trio grogna à l'unisson.

-Eh mec, chuchota l'importun avec insistance.

-Quoi? Souffla leur protégé, un peu agacé et inquiet de se faire prendre.

-On va à la maison hantée après les cours. Il paraît qu'il se passe des trucs étranges à Halloween là-dedans...

Avec le peu de complicité que confère cent ans de duels moraux, Enji et Hawks s'échangèrent le regard le plus réciproquement blasé de toute leur existence.

-Et allez, allons nous faire peur un mercredi soir dans une vieille baraque moisie, souffla Hawks en croisant les bras.

-Ok, répondit aussitôt leur ado avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

Enji fronça les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de commenter:

-Il refuse d'aller à la soirée déguisée alors qu'il y a bien plus à y trouver?

-À pécher tu veux dire? Ouais mais c'est une catastrophe sociale notre gamin. Tu lui tacleras pas sa virginité comme ça.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Enji roula des yeux...

-Ni la mienne d'ailleurs.

...puis les posa sur Hawks qui lui tournait ostensiblement le dos. Ce dernier faisait mine de regarder par la fenêtre d'un air ennuyé, mais un très léger sourire en coin le trahit.

-Pour toi il en faudrait beaucoup moins, contra le démon.

-Eh! Protesta aussitôt Hawks.

Ses ailes claquèrent avec indignation. S'il avait été sur le même plan d'existence que tous ces gosses qui les entouraient, il y aurait eu des morts.

-Je ne suis pas une fille facile! Rajouta-t-il, poings sur les hanches.

Hawks allait enchaîner après une poignée de secondes avec un « pas comme toi ». Petit ton condescendant, petit moment de réflexion, parfait pour l'énerver. Mais le démon fut plus rapide.

-Une fille, répéta Enji pour souligner son erreur.

Hawks eut un moment de blanc où il resta comme un imbécile, sourcils froncés, à essayer de faire le lien avant de percuter.

-Oui bon, les anges c'est hermaphrodite de toute façon, balaya-t-il d'un revers de main.

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt « asexué » le terme? Attaqua de nouveau Enji.

-Tu aimes tant que ça te frustrer en te rappelant que tu n'auras jamais mon corps? Répliqua Hawks, dubitatif.

-Jamais... Un bien grand mot.

Hawks haussa les épaules. Enji resta pensif quelques instants, mais n'ajouta rien.

L'une des principales raisons qui les empêchait l'un et l'autre de s'entre-tuer pour se faciliter le boulot était qu'un simple effleurement les aurait désintégrés tous les deux. Simple mesure de précaution, pour laisser à leur humain le choix d'être bon ou mauvais principalement. C'était valable aussi pour les rapprochements plus... sensuels.

Plusieurs fois Enji avait laissé traîner quelques allusions à son ennemi élémentaire. Allusions que l'ange prenait carrément pour des avances. Que ces soi-disant avances découlent de sa nature (les démons, les sept péchés capitaux, tout ça), d'un désir de le mettre hors-jeu en l'obligeant à trahir sa nature (ce qui l'aurait transformé en démon illico) ou d'une réelle envie d'en faire son partenaire, Hawks n'avait pas du tout l'intention de sacrifier ses valeurs angéliques. Il était peut-être un peu tordu, mais au moins il était fidèle à ses principes.

Même si ça ne l'empêchait pas de flirter pour l'embêter. Il fallait bien un peu de fun pour affronter les siècles à côté d'Enji.

-Tu peux continuer de rêver de mon corps si ça te fait plaisir mon chou~

Enji grogna ce qui sembla à ses oreilles comme un « abruti ». Il se décala pour se pencher par-dessus l'épaule du gamin, histoire d'ignorer ledit abruti, et relire ce que leur protégé avait noté.

Bientôt Hawks pu l'entendre murmurer des corrections orthographiques, essayant à sa façon d'aider le gamin à progresser. Il aurait fait un bon ange-gardien s'il y avait eu un cœur sous tous ces muscles brûlants d'ambition.

Hawks choisit de les laisser tranquille, rejoignant d'un battement d'ailes le rebord d'une fenêtre qu'il traversa pour contempler le ciel bleu et sentir un peu de vent sur son visage. Prudemment, il laissa traîner une oreille du côté de son protégé, au cas où Enji en aurait profiter pour glisser une proposition malhonnête entre deux participes passés.

Ils finirent la dernière heure de cours dans cette atmosphère de paix relative avant de retrouver tout un groupe prêt pour une expédition grand frisson.

-Tu as prévenu ta mère? Suggéra Hawks, sachant pertinemment pour ne pas l'avoir quitté d'une semelle que son ado n'y avait pas même pensé.

Le gamin hésita.

-Pourquoi la prévenir? À ton âge, tu es assez grand pour te diriger toi-même, contra aussitôt Enji.

-Mais tu vis encore chez elle, elle va s'inquiéter, répliqua Hawks, jetant un regard vaguement irrité au démon.

Sérieusement, le confronter sur quelque chose d'aussi stupide que prévenir sa mère avant de partir. Enji lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de continuer:

-Tu n'en auras pas pour longtemps. Elle ne s'apercevra de rien.

Ouais, c'était vraiment une joute pour dire de ne rien lui céder.

-Non seulement elle s'en apercevra, deux minutes de retard elle le capte toujours, mais en plus t'es pas obligé de lui téléphoner. Laisse-lui un sms, tes potes le verront même pas.

Leur protégé se rendit à ce dernier argument et commença à taper un message.

-C'est ridicule. Et elle t'interdira d'aller là-bas.

-Attends qu'elle te mette la main dessus parce que tu ne lui as rien dit. Tu verras si c'est ridicule.

En cinq secondes le gamin envoya le message, mais sans indiquer où il allait. Se promener en ville semblait une explication suffisante.

Hawks fut quand même satisfait du résultat et tira la langue à Enji en espérant l'agacer. Le démon fit mine de la lui attraper, tandis que l'ange lui répondit d'un haussement de sourcils suggestif avant de s'écarter un petit peu par prudence.

-Tu ne voles pas aujourd'hui? Questionna-t-il, donnant un coup d'aile dans sa direction.

-Je sais me servir de mes jambes, contrairement à certains.

Hawks passa outre la petite pique qui remontait à l'unique fois où il s'était rétamé tout seul et avait failli traverser le plafond de l'Enfer dans la foulée.

-C'est pas une raison suffisante, fit-il en effectuant une glissade à quelques centimètres derrière la nuque d'Enji.

-Alors considère qu'un grand pigeon vole de façon anarchique autour de moi. Raison suffisante pour avoir plus de marge d'esquive au cas où cette cervelle d'oiseau aurait oublié le danger que ça représente.

-Je sais, je sais, fit Hawks en se renversant en arrière, considérant le visage d'Enji maintenant en face de lui. Si jamais tu veux t'acheter une conscience pour me prendre dans tes bras, la boutique est toujours ouverte.

Après tout, Enji aussi pouvait se convertir en ange s'il le voulait. Un repentir sincère, confesse tes crimes mon fils, et hop, case ange-gardien avec expérience sur le terrain garantie.

Enji emboîta le pas à leur protégé quand son groupe se mit enfin en route sans avoir gratifié Hawks d'une réaction.

-Pas intéressé ou bien tu es réticent à l'idée que j'ai un autre adversaire que toi pour le restant de mes jours? Continua Hawks, qui aimait bien se faire insistant.

-Pas intéressé, lâcha Enji sans un regard pour lui.

-Ouch mon petit cœur, fit Hawks en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa poitrine. Senpai ne m'aime pas, ma vie est finie.

-Quelle grande perte pour l'humanité.

-N'est-ce pas? En même temps sans moi tu te ferais un peu beaucoup chier non?

-Je savourerai chaque seconde de silence après ton départ, va en paix.

-Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu peux être méchaaaant. Démoniaque même! Le Diable en personne!

Au moment où Enji en était à se masser les tempes sous le regard narquois de Hawks, ce dernier capta quelques mots lancés à leur gamin sur le sujet le plus passionnant au moment de la puberté: les filles.

-Et toi tu t'en es déjà fait une? Lança l'un des plus âgés de la bande à l'intention de leur ado.

-La subtilité est morte, toutes mes condoléances, commenta Hawks platement.

-Surtout qu'il est gay, releva Enji.

-Quoi? Encore? S'étonna son rival. Ils sont tous gays nos protégés ou je rêve?

-Jusque là ils l'ont tous été.

-Est-ce que c'est un signe pour nous deux ou quelqu'un là-haut espère que je vais m'insurger à ce propos?

Hawks leva les yeux au ciel pour continuer plus fort:

-Parce que ça n'arrivera jamais, je précise!

Puis sur un ton normal, à l'intention d'Enji:

-Je suis pas un connard de l'inquisition quand même. Je suis là pour à la rigueur contrôler ses pulsions BDSM non-consentantes, mais pour le reste je te laisse te débrouiller avec son éducation. Je suis pas censé connaître plus que les codes en nuit de noces.

Enji haussa un sourcil.

-Tu ne devrais pas te sentir un peu plus concerné?

-Shhhh. Personne n'a besoin de savoir ce qu'il fait dans sa chambre tant qu'il ne se fait pas mal.

Le démon lui adressa un coup d'œil réprobateur. Lui aussi avait son éthique personnelle, et de son point de vue déroger à son boulot n'était pas admissible, encore moins venant d'un être censé représenter la droiture et la discipline.

-Quoi, tu veux que je lui pourrisse la vie? Fit Hawks, pas du tout touché. C'est ton job ça je te signale. J'irai l'emmerder quand il essayera de violer quelqu'un, pas parce qu'il est fou amoureux de Brandon à la place de Brenda.

Enji continuait de le juger en silence, de son regard pénétrant de boss de fin de niveau. Hawks le ramena vite-fait à l'instant présent.

-Tu pourrais pas lui filer un coup de main? Le pauvre gosse est en train de s'enfoncer dans son statut de puceau là.

Enji se retourna pour constater qu'effectivement, leur protégé bafouillait des phrases sans queue ni tête, attirant de plus en plus l'attention de son aîné qui n'accordait pourtant pas tant d'importance à sa question de base.

-Bah alors mec, tu l'as jamais fait? s'étonna-t-il, captant du même coup l'intérêt de tous les autres membres du groupe.

-Dépêche, son honneur est dans la fosse dans moins d'une minute. Je peux pas lui suggérer de mentir moi, commenta Hawks avec un coup d'œil en coin pour Enji.

Enji roula des yeux, puis se pencha finalement vers le gamin et lui murmura quelques mots. Leur ado eut l'air brièvement soulagé avant de demander avec assurance:

-Comment va ta sœur au fait?

Un petit sourire suffisant et un haussement de sourcil joueur suffit à suggérer tout ce qu'il n'avait pas dit. Ça pouvait très mal passer auprès de son interlocuteur, mais il eut la chance d'avoir affaire à un amateur de bonne réplique.

-Dans tes rêves, ma sœur est pas du tout de ton niveau. Mais c'était bien envoyé!

-...Omg est-ce que tu viens vraiment de t'abaisser aux punchlines sur les sœurs? Demanda Hawks, retenant difficilement le rire moqueur qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge.

-Il fallait agir vite non? Grogna Enji.

-Oh j'avoue c'est très gentil d'avoir accédé si vite à ma requête votre altesse démoniaque, j'en suis tout ému, répliqua Hawks en faisant semblant de s'éventer, un large sourire éclairant son visage.

Il attendit une réplique du genre « je n'ai pas fait ça pour te faire plaisir » ou juste un « tais-toi », comme au début de leur antagonisme, mais Enji se défendait de moins en moins à ce sujet. Même s'ils aimaient toujours autant se tirer dans les pattes, ils prenaient leur compétition de moins en moins au sérieux. Surtout Enji qui devait se dire avec le temps que Hawks n'avait rien d'un redoutable adversaire.

Pas que ça vexe tant que ça l'intéressé de toute façon. S'il n'avait jamais tout à fait gagné contre le démon, lui non plus n'avait jamais pu faire de ses cibles de parfaits monstres civilisés.

-Je t'ennuie? Questionna de but en blanc Hawks, tout en continuant de chaperonner la conversation de son protégé d'une oreille.

-Non, répondit Enji, sans trop réfléchir.

Hawks ne s'attendant pas du tout à une réponse aussi sympa, il tourna violemment la tête dans sa direction au risque de se tordre le cou.

En voyant son expression choqué, Enji tenta de rectifier:

-Pas plus que d'habitude je veux dire, et d'habitude tu es parfaitement insupportable.

-Non non non n'essaie pas de te rattraper banquise-man! Il y avait de bonnes intentions derrière cette réponse tu t'es repris beaucoup trop tard pour que ce soit un sarcasme! Je _savais_ que tu m'aimais bien en fait, tu t'es enfin trahi! T'es pas un si méchant garçon finalem-

Enji, après avoir un moment fermé les yeux, se laissant aller à un désespoir muet et une migraine lancinante, l'interrompit en levant une main impérieuse entre lui et l'ange surexcité.

-On est arrivé.

Hawks tourna la tête.

Un petit manoir abandonné au milieu d'un jardin envahi par les mauvaises herbes se trouvait à leur gauche.

Sous la lumière de ce début de soirée, l'endroit avait vraiment l'air lugubre. Il n'y avait pas une planche en bon état sur tout le bardage de la demeure et les araignées en avaient carrément fait leur résidence personnelle. Ici et là tout autour de la maison, de vieilles pierres qui avaient un jour dû être des bancs et des margelles de puits traînaient, formant comme des tombes entre les touffes de chardons.

C'était très certainement un bon endroit pour commettre un homicide.

-Ouais bon on s'en fout, éluda Hawks en revenant à Enji. Tu viens de m'avouer tes sentiments, compte pas sur moi pour laisser passer ça.

-Arrête d'en faire toute une montagne, j'ai juste admis que tu n'étais pas _trop_ pénible.

-Et c'est énorme, tu te rends pas compte! Ça fait des décennies entières que j'attends un mot gentil de ta part et Jésus Marie Joseph ON Y EST! Allez ne te retiens pas, déclare-moi ta flamme, je t'écouterai avec beaucoup d'attention et de bienveillance.

-Tu te donnes beaucoup d'importance à partir d'un rien, Hawks, rétorqua Enji, à deux doigts de perdre patience.

-Ah là t'es fâché parce que tu sais que j'ai raison, poursuivit l'ange avec délectation. Mais inutile de me fusiller des yeux bad boy, je sais que j'ai touché ton cœur et je n'en démordrai pas.

Hawks pouvait sentir qu'Enji regrettait intensément de ne pas pouvoir saisir l'une des pierres autour d'eux pour la lui envoyer dans la figure. Mais il pouvait avoir l'air furieux autant qu'il le voudrait, il avait saisi l'occasion de le charrier et il l'ennuierait avec ça jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Le portail grinça au moment où il le gratifiait d'un baiser envoyé du bout des doigts, alors que les ados essayaient de s'engager dans l'allée défoncée, faisant s'envoler une nuée de corbeaux par un carreaux cassé du grenier. Il y eut quelques cris très courageux et tous s'immobilisèrent avant d'émettre quelques rires timides.

-Avancez bande d'idiots, ordonna Enji en grinçant des dents.

Hawks eut un peu pitié des enfants qui sentirent l'aura menaçante d'Enji plus que son ordre, les obligeant à courir presque jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-C'est pas bien de s'en prendre à plus faible que soit, le sermonna l'ange avec toute la conviction que sa jubilation voulait bien lui conférer.

Enji l'ignora avec dignité et lévita avec adresse jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Loin d'être impressionné, Hawks considéra sa façon de bouder aussi adorable qu'inédite. Cent ans plus tard, il arrivait encore à découvrir de nouvelles facettes de son adversaire et ça l'amusait vraiment beaucoup.

Profitant de sa fuite momentanée, Hawks se pencha à l'oreille de son protégé pendant que certains de ses camarades tentaient de pousser la porte rouillée de la maison.

-N'oublie jamais mon petit gars, si tu veux avoir le cœur de Brandon, le consentement avant tout. Et protégez-vous, c'est important.

Le gamin eut l'air complètement paumé quelques secondes, se demandant sûrement pourquoi il avait eu une pensée pareille à cet instant, mais la pertinence du message parut faire son chemin dans son cerveau. Il détailla à la dérobée son voisin de table, celui-là même qui était à l'origine de leur excursion.

-Ooooh trop mignon! S'exclama Hawks, tout attendri. Tu devrais lui avouer tes sentiments tu sais, il t'a à la bonne lui aussi. Crois en l'expert, j'ai fait cupidon au début du dix-neuvième siècle. Mais nous fait pas honte par contre, soit un parfait gentleman.

Posant une main immatérielle sur son épaule, Hawks releva la tête au bon moment pour voir réapparaître Enji, qui venait sans doute de se rappeler de quel côté de la porte sa cible se trouvait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? S'enquit-il aussitôt avec méfiance.

-Quelques encouragements LGBT, sans plus.

Enji lui jeta un bref coup d'œil désabusé avant d'indiquer aux gosses qui essayaient d'ouvrir la porte qu' « il faut pousser la porte et tourner la poignée à gauche, les demeurés ».

La fine équipe put finalement pénétrer la fameuse maison hantée.

Pour la première impression, il n'y avait que la poussière, les toiles d'araignées, et un hall très vide et très sombre. Bref, à part un grand besoin de ménage et une apocalypse déco plutôt nécessaire, rien de bien traumatisant.

-Woh. C'était très cool. Bon on rentre? Proposa Hawks à la cantonade.

Mais évidemment, pendant que les enfants commençaient à se détendre et à plaisanter sur leur frousse commune, du bruit se fit entendre à l'étage. Ils se statufièrent sur place.

-Magnifique. Il y a des rats au grenier, grommela Enji en voyant s'échapper leur unique espoir de rentrer plus vite.

Il y eut bien entendu un grand débat pour savoir qui irait en éclaireur voir ce que c'était. Très subtilement, Hawks influença l'élection en faveur de son ado sans oublier son crush. Quoi de mieux qu'un moment intime dans une demeure méga glauque pour se rapprocher?

Les deux gamins grimpèrent donc l'escalier, escortés en silence par un ange et un démon lassés d'avance de ce qu'ils allaient voir.

Sauf qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à voir surgir d'une pièce un squelette en peignoir en train de maugréer contre la terre entière.

Les deux ados, pétrifiés de terreur, se blottirent instinctivement l'un contre l'autre, bouches ouvertes en un même cri d'effroi muet. Hawks et Enji furent à peine moins surpris en croisant les orbites vides du squelette contrarié qui sembla seulement se rendre compte qu'il y avait des témoins.

-Oh, fit le squelette, d'une voix étonnement normale pour quelqu'un qui n'a plus de cordes vocales.

C'était apparemment le détail de trop pour les deux humains en présence, qui s'évanouirent avec une synchronisation parfaite.

-Ah mais ils en ont du culot! S'indigna aussitôt le squelette en faisant de grands gestes dramatiques. Ça débarque chez moi sans se faire annoncer et ça s'évanouit sur ma carpette! C'est plutôt moi qui devrait me sentir mal! Pourquoi des humains viennent s'introduire ici?! C'est une propriété privée et la porte est scellée! Il va m'entendre le sorcier! Garanti cinquante ans le sceau! Mon œil! Mon orbite! Mon encéphalogramme en carton! Il n'y a plus de respect de nos jours! Et vous êtes qui vous? C'est vous qui les avez aidés à entrer?

Hawks désigna automatiquement Enji.

-C'est lui m'sieur!

Enji lui jeta un coup d'œil offensé sans avoir le temps de se défendre. Le squelette s'approcha en bombant sa cage thoracique contre le torse musculeux du démon. Il n'avait visiblement aucun problème atomique avec les créatures obscures.

-Écoute-moi bien mon petit monsieur, c'est pas parce que c'est Halloween qu'il faut te croire permis d'entrer dans la maison des morts pour leur piquer leurs cookies! T'auras pas même une boîte de smarties, tu m'entends espèce de délinquant?! Embarque tes sacs à viande et déguerpis de ma maison fissa ou je te refais le portrait façon tetris!

Et pour appuyer sa menace, il retira l'une de ses pantoufles pour taper Enji avec.

D'abord stupéfait, le démon ne tarda pas à l'envoyer voler contre une cheminée d'un revers de main. Le squelette ne formait plus qu'un tas d'osselets sur le sol.

Son crâne s'extirpa du monticule pour continuer à vitupérer avec énergie.

-MAIS T'ES UN GRAND MALADE! Tu sais combien d'os il y a dans un squelette? 206! Et tu sais combien de temps ça prend de faire un puzzle de 200 pièces? Tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre le soir d'Halloween? J'attends une grande dame moi! J'ai encore des croissants à préparer avant qu'elle n'arrive! Qui c'est qui va les faire maintenant hein? Assassin!

Enji fulminait pendant que Hawks pleurait de rire. La cheminée s'enflamma et le squelette ne dut sa survie qu'à un réflexe de l'ange, qui entre deux hoquets s'exclama:

-Wait wait wait si c'est l'esprit du proprio il y a des chances pour que sa maison lui soit rattachée! Si tu le carbonises, la maison s'écroule et on a une dizaine de gamins morts sur le dos, reste calme...

-Rester calme? Je n'ai jamais subi un pire affront de toute ma vie et TU VEUX QUE JE RESTE CALME?

La fureur d'Enji n'aida pas du tout Hawks à reprendre son sérieux, ce qui ne faisait qu'alimenter la frustration du démon. Il aurait bien étranglé l'un et carbonisé l'autre, mais ne pouvant rien faire de tout cela il se contenta de disparaître dans les étages inférieurs pour rejoindre l'Enfer.

Pendant que Hawks reprenait contenance en essuyant ses joues trempées, il aida le tas d'os à se reconstituer. Entre le squelette qui remâchait des insultes et son protégé dont il vérifiait l'état régulièrement ainsi que son âme sœur, l'ange ne vit pas trop le temps passer. Enji ne revenait toujours pas, et après un petit coup d'œil au rez-de-chaussée, il s'aperçut que les autres enfants s'étaient sauvés. Sûrement après avoir entendu le squelette crier.

-Vous êtes sur le même plan de réalité que les humains du coup? Demanda Hawks avec intérêt.

-Bien sûr, comme chaque année à la Toussaint et à Halloween. Les fêtes des morts enfin, tout le monde sait ça! C'est pour ça que les portes sont scellées, pour qu'on me foute la paix! Maintenant regardez-moi ce travail! J'ai deux mômes sur mon tapis, et la princesse qui ne va pas tarder! Vous pouvez pas les bouger vous?

-Bah non, les anges n'ont pas de laisser-passer pour le plan d'existence des mortels à Halloween. Tout le monde sait ça.

Le squelette lui jeta ce qui s'apparentait à un regard hargneux avant de retourner dans sa cuisine.

-Bon eh bien je m'en fous, ils resteront là. J'ai pas de muscles pour les porter moi.

-Mais vous en avez pour taper mon collègue.

-Ça c'est pas la même chose, c'est de la détermination. Vous voulez un cookie? Pour vous remercier d'être mieux éduqué que votre ami...

Hawks prit le cookie qu'il lui tendait, étonné de voir qu'il pouvait le saisir. Ce devait être un objet à cheval entre les réalités, puisqu'il put le manger et savourer le goût d'un gâteau pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-Délicieux, commenta-t-il après s'être assuré une fois de plus que son protégé dormait normalement.

-N'est-ce pas? Ma dame les adore. Elle ne descend qu'une fois par an vous savez, j'en fais autant que je peux, et tant que je le peux. C'est mal fichu ces plans de réalités pour protéger les sacs de viandes quand même.

Le squelette trottinait d'une démarche de petit vieux du fourneau à la table sans cesser de parler, en continuant de faire des montagnes de biscuits de toute sorte. Hawks déduit qu'il avait dû mourir à un âge avancé, et ça n'était pas difficile de deviner que sa passion principale avait dû être la pâtisserie de son vivant.

Il l'écoutait cependant bavasser avec un certain plaisir. Il ne pouvait pas discuter tous les jours avec quelqu'un qui ne soit pas Enji, c'était toujours agréable d'avoir un interlocuteur plus affable. Et dans le même temps, il commentait à s'inquiéter. Ça faisait un moment qu'il était parti bouder son démon quand même...

-Ah ma dame ne va pas tarder, il est bientôt minuit, commenta le squelette.

-Quoi déjà? Mon dieu ça fait longtemps que les gamins sont inconscients c'est peut-être grave, fit Hawks en volant de nouveau à leur chevet.

-Oh non, ça doit être ma dame qui les a endormis pour moi. C'est déjà arrivé une fois et les humains se sont réveillés dès que nous sommes partis.

-Ah d'accord, ouf. Euh... Mais c'est qui votre dame? C'est votre épouse?

Le squelette se tortilla sur place. Hawks était persuadé que s'il avait encore eu des joues, il serait devenu écarlate.

-Pas du tout non non! Je ne suis pas digne d'une princesse enfin! Quelle idée ridicule! Elle vivait dans un château autrefois, mais les humains l'ont démoli. Elle aurait pu les réduire en miettes pour l'avoir expulser de sa maison comme une malpropre, mais ma dame est beaucoup trop douce et gracieuse pour ce monde d'ingrats. Elle s'est réfugiée dans mon humble demeure après ma mort. Mon grand-père avait conservé un morceau du trésor de son château dans le grenier, elle s'y est donc installée et l'a aménagée comme sa chambre de jadis.

-D'accord ok. C'est un esprit alors?

-En effet, en effet.

Au moment où il finissait de parler, un roulement de tambour se fit entendre en provenance du grenier.

-LA VOILA! s'exclama le squelette en se précipitant dans le couloir.

Hawks le suivit, pour voir une trappe s'ouvrir au plafond, et un escalier se glisser pile devant le squelette agenouillé.

D'une démarche lente et théâtrale, une dame d'une trentaine d'années descendit les marches, enveloppée avec style dans plusieurs épaisseurs de kimonos richement brodés.

-Ma dame, ravi de vous accueillir ce soir dans mes humbles quartiers. Vous êtes ravissante, comme toujours, fit le squelette, prenant la main que la dame lui offrait pour la baiser de ses dents impeccables.

La dame sourit, avant de lever les yeux vers Hawks. Celui-ci fit mine d'enlever un chapeau imaginaire pour la saluer. Elle lui fit un signe de tête poli avant d'interroger le squelette du regard.

-Princesse ne faites pas attention à ce plébéien. Il accompagne des enfants qui sont venus s'égarer chez moi. Il ne va pas rester.

Le squelette se retourna et lui fit signe de dégager en agitant la main avec un « pssshhht! » très discret.

-Je veux bien mais mon protégé est toujours dans les pommes. Je peux pas partir sans lui.

-Vous êtes un ange-gardien n'est-ce pas? S'enquit la dame, appuyant sa remarque d'un sourire ravissant.

-Effectivement. Mon collègue le démon fait la tête en Enfer je crois. Je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir m'éclipser, mais je dois vraiment resté aux côtés de mon gamin.

-Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas grave. Restez autant de temps qu'il vous faudra. Mais je vois que vous vous faites plus de soucis pour le démon que pour votre protégé?

-Qui? Moi? Ah pas du tout, je me demande juste ce qu'il fout pour n'être pas revenu à son poste, c'est pas son genre de déserter.

-Donc vous êtes inquiet.

Hawks croisa les bras, affectant une moue blasée.

-Plus ou moins.

-Plus que moins en l'occurrence. Vous l'appréciez beaucoup?

-Pas vraiment, j'aime beaucoup l'embêter mais c'est surtout parce que je n'ai personne d'autre à qui parler en temps normal.

Hawks suivit du regard le squelette qui levait les bras au ciel d'un air fataliste et mimait l'action de lui trancher la gorge avec sa pelle à tarte tandis qu'il ramenait la table et les petits gâteaux dans le couloir.

-C'est un peu plus que ça n'est-ce pas? Poursuivit la princesse, visiblement très concernée par sa relation avec Enji.

-Eh bien cent ans passé avec la même personne, ça créé des liens, inévitablement...

-Des liens très forts.

-Hmmm.

La princesse se tût, le temps que le squelette offre gâteaux et thé pour tout le monde, tandis qu'elle s'installait élégamment dans un vieux fauteuil de velours râpé.

La maline attendit patiemment que Hawks commence à boire son thé sans trop de méfiance (on ne tue pas un ange avec du thé périmé) pour lâcher:

-Vous êtes amoureux.

Hawks recracha tout son thé et s'étrangla quatre fois. La princesse le regarda passer par toutes les couleurs avec indulgence, jetant un regard entendu au squelette qui ricanait allégrement.

-Pardon? Moi amoureux de lui? Jamais de la vie! Lui qui a un truc pour moi d'accord, mais...

Hawks s'interrompit dans sa tirade.

Une seconde.

Et si effectivement, depuis tout ce temps, c'était lui qui avait voulu voir des signes là où il n'y en avait pas?

-Vous aimeriez beaucoup qu'il devienne un ange non pas par passion pour votre travail, ou parce que vous aimeriez le voir disparaître de votre vie. Bien au contraire. Vous aimeriez beaucoup qu'il vous touche en réalité.

La princesse cessa de le fixer pour porter son attention sur un point derrière lui.

-Il en va de même pour vous bien sûr, monsieur le démon.

Un grognement à moins d'un mètre de lui lui appris qu'Enji avait fini de faire la gueule.

-Ah tiens, salut Enji. Ton ego est réparé?

Un regard polaire plus tard, le démon tourna la tête vers les enfants.

-Ils vont bien?

-Ouaip ils dorment. Ils m'ont pas l'air blessé.

Enji acquiesça puis désigna du menton la princesse.

-C'est qui elle?

-ELLE C'EST UNE PRINCESSE, ESPÈCE D'HOMME DES CAVERNES! À GENOUX ET TOUT DE SUITE!

Une assiette à gâteaux volante plus tard, le squelette était de nouveau à terre à compter ses os. Il fallut que la dame fronce les sourcils et lui jette un regard contrarié pour qu'il se taise.

-Où en étions-nous? Interrogea-t-elle d'un air songeur. Ah oui, à votre amour réciproque et prétendument impossible.

Enji haussa un sourcil, considérant la dame, puis les biscuits sur la table, avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Hawks.

-Il y avait quoi dans ces gâteaux?

-Aucune idée. Mais tu devrais essayer, c'est une tuerie.

-Vous pouvez continuer de vous voiler la face pendant cent ans de plus, souligna l'esprit. Mais vous n'allez faire que perdre du temps.

-Bof, fit Hawks en haussant les épaules. On est coincé ensemble pour l'éternité de toute façon, perdre du temps, c'est relatif.

-Qui vous dit que vous resterez ensemble pour l'éternité?

Enji et Hawks se regardèrent avec perplexité.

-Parce que ça fait un siècle qu'on tombe toujours l'un face à l'autre? Suggéra Enji platement.

-Un siècle justement. Comment pouvez-vous être sûrs que votre protégé ne sera pas le dernier? Vous avez occupé d'autres postes avant celui-là. Affrontés d'autres personnes. Les avez-vous revus?

Les deux rivaux froncèrent les sourcils à l'unisson.

-Comment ça se fait que vous sachiez autant de choses? Questionna Hawks avec suspicion.

La dame écarta les bras dans un énième mouvement dramatique plein de délicatesse.

-Je suis Osakabe hime. Je peux voir en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, votre passé, vos pensées, et prévoir votre futur.

-Bonté divine c'est madame Irma, lâcha Hawks, soutirant un rictus amusé à Enji.

La princesse ne parut pas autant apprécier ce trait d'esprit.

-Je ne suis pas une vulgaire voyante.

-Sans doute princesse. Nos excuses les plus sincères, fit Hawks avec amabilité.

Osakabe hime devait voir qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot, son agacement transparaissant sur son visage.

-Le fait est que vous mourrez d'envie de vous étreindre mais que vous êtes trop bornés pour sauter le pas.

-Tu vois, tu es fou de moi. Je le savais, commenta Hawks à l'intention d'Enji.

-Ça c'est ce qu'elle dit, rétorqua Enji.

-Et ma parole est d'or, souligna la dame.

-Moi je veux bien la croire, fit Hawks avec un sourire taquin.

-Parce que tu aimerais être dans mes bras? Releva Enji.

-Oh oui, prends-moi dans tes bras grand fou!

Enji fit un bond en arrière pour s'échapper à temps de l'étreinte de Hawks qui s'était de toute façon arrêté à une distance très raisonnable du corps du démon.

-La vache, ce backflip pour éviter mon câlin. Je vais me vexer, fit l'ange d'un air faussement blessé.

Hawks capta les fréquents coups d'œil qu'Enji jetait à la princesse.

-Au cas où tu te poses la question, non elle ne peut pas me manipuler, le rassura-t-il. Trop de vade retro satanas sous la peau, tu vois.

-Effectivement, acquiesça Enji comme si c'était évident. Mais je me méfie davantage de ta cervelle d'oiseau.

Hawks lui fit la moue tout en notant que le démon était tout de suite plus détendu.

-Dis celui qui a abandonné son poste pendant plusieurs heures. C'était pas très pro de ta part.

-J'ai été retenu en bas, grommela Enji.

-Et donc, verdict messieurs? Insista la princesse avec un sourire forcé.

-Eh bien si vous êtes si clairvoyante, chère dame, vous devez voir que nous sommes des employés très consciencieux.

-En effet.

-Et que changer de camp serait un grand manquement à tous nos devoirs.

-L'amour est plus fort que ce genre de considération.

-Visiblement non puisque ça fait cent ans qu'on est dans la même galère et on en est toujours au même point.

-Vous vous voilez la face, martela la princesse, qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver pour le coup.

-Misère une fangirl, murmura Hawks à l'intention d'Enji, qui approuva d'un hochement de tête entendu.

-Comment peut-on être autant de mauvaise foi? S'exclama la princesse, excédée.

-On peut les mettre à la porte si vous voulez, votre altesse? Suggéra le squelette avec empressement.

-Oh si son altesse peut réveiller les enfants, nous partons dans la seconde, proposa Hawks, plein de bonté.

Ils furent dehors bien plus vite qu'ils n'auraient pu l'espérer, se faisant littéralement éjectés par la fenêtre tandis que les enfants étaient déposés avec plus de délicatesse dans les herbes folles. Portes et volets de la maison claquèrent, la scellant de nouveau.

-Alléluia l'air frais du monde extérieur! s'enthousiasma Hawks en s'envolant aussitôt auprès de leur ado qui se réveillait.

Enji eut un soupir de contentement également et s'approcha à son tour. Les deux enfants se redressèrent, s'interrogeant mutuellement sur ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il fichait dehors, etc.

Aucun des deux ne se souvenait du squelette, et apparemment influencés par le pouvoir d'Osakabe hime, ils déduisirent qu'ils avaient dû s'évanouir de peur en entendant un autre bruit, et n'en étaient pas très fier. Ils se remontèrent mutuellement le moral et contactèrent par téléphone leurs compagnons encore plus lâches qu'eux, qui avouèrent s'être sauvés en entendant un cri. Ils supposèrent que c'était le leur, et prétendirent qu'ils avaient visité toute la maison sans rien trouver que des souris dans le plancher.

Seul détail qu'ils ne pouvaient expliquer, le fait qu'ils soient dehors, porte close. Ils s'éloignèrent en hâte, sans se rendre compte qu'ils se tenaient la main.

Hawks les observait avec un sourire attendri, tandis qu'ils s'en apercevaient eux-mêmes et s'excusaient maladroitement.

Après un petit moment à observer leur échange maladroit, Hawks se tourna vers Enji qui était un peu trop silencieux à son goût. Il s'aperçut alors que le démon le fixait gravement, un pli de contrariété entre les sourcils.

-Un problème? S'enquit Hawks.

Enji grommela une réponse négative peu convaincante.

-Oh allez crache le morceau, insista l'ange, intrigué.

-...Je repense à ce qu'elle a dit, pour l'histoire du siècle. Mes précédents postes duraient environ une centaine d'année, effectivement.

-...Oh.

Maintenant que Hawks y réfléchissait à son tour, ça avait été le cas pour lui aussi. Il en avait même fait la réflexion à leur protégé juste avant d'entrer dans la maison hanté. Son poste de cupidon, son précèdent poste donc, avait débuté deux cents ans plus tôt.

-Merde, lâcha Hawks, sans savoir quoi ajouter.

Enji posa de nouveau ses yeux sur leur ado. Ado qui, doucement mais sûrement, commençait à confesser son amour à son crush.

-T'en as fait un bon gamin, commenta-t-il d'un air solennel.

Hawks sursauta, jeta un coup d'œil du côté des tourtereaux, et émit un petit rire nerveux.

-Il est pas fini de toute façon, il peut encore...changer?

Hawks et Enji se considérèrent avec un même saisissement. Est-ce qu'Enji venait bien d'abandonner la victoire morale à Hawks? Et Hawks venait-il vraiment de demander des prolongations?

-Attends Enji, tu peux pas faire ça! Protesta Hawks, dissimulant comme il pouvait à quel point la situation le perturbait. Tu peux pas bâcler ton job! Pas toi!

Enji croisa les bras, baissant les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard presque déçu de son rival.

-Écoute. Tu...fais bien ton boulot. Tu n'as jamais sacrifié le bien-être de ton protégé pour des principes, tu ne le juge pas, tu l'aides à trouver sa voie plutôt que de lui en imposer une. Tu mérites de l'emporter. Je ne veux plus me battre contre toi pour diriger ce gamin.

Hawks hésita beaucoup entre l'émotion qui le submergeait (misère, Enji qui le _complimentait_ ) et l'inquiétude face à un comportement aussi inhabituel.

-Mon dieu madame Irma est pas en train de te manipuler quand même?!

Enji releva un regard courroucé sur Hawks.

-Comme si c'était possible! Qui peut imposer sa volonté à un démon?!

-Les...invocateurs de démons? Suggéra Hawks, avec un demi-sourire.

-Ça, c'est ce qu'ils croient. Aucun n'en est ressorti vivant, il y a une raison à ça.

-Pas faux. Bon admettons que tu dises ça de ton plein gré... Pourquoi?

Enji afficha une mine préoccupée que Hawks ne lui avait jamais vu non plus.

-Il n'y a pas tant d'options de carrière que ça en Enfer. Et ça devient... anarchique. J'ai vu ce que tu pouvais faire de ton côté. Tu as toujours plus ou moins accompagné les humains, hein?

-Ouais.

-Je pense que j'aimerais davantage être de l'autre côté.

Hawks resta quelques secondes silencieux.

-Tu as dû voir des trucs vraiment déplaisants en Enfer pour revenir m'annoncer ta conversion comme ça. Ce matin encore tu te serais fais seppuku plutôt que de rallier mon camp.

Enji haussa les épaules.

-Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

-Ok. D'accord. Bon ben...

Hawks se gratta la tête, vaguement mal à l'aise.

-Hmmm... Tu veux te confesser?

-Je viens de le faire.

-Je veux dire, tous tes péchés...

-Au moins pour ces cent ans, tu les connais par le menu.

-Exact.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, l'atmosphère sombre et brûlante qui entourait d'habitude Enji commença à changer. Elle s'éclaircissait, s'adoucissait...

-Omg c'est flippant. Enji passe du côté de la lumière. Le monde va vraiment s'écrouler.

Enji leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel.

-Tais-toi et finis le rite.

-T'es sûr?

-OUI.

Avec l'air le moins confiant du monde, Hawks posa sa main gauche sur son cœur.

-La main gauche du côté des sentiments.

Enji l'imita.

-Te repens-tu pour tes crimes? Questionna Hawks à mi-voix.

-Je me repens, affirma Enji avec force.

-Veux-tu renoncer au péché?

-J'y renonce.

-Rejoins-tu la lumière?

-Je la rejoins.

Et ponctuant ses mots, une lumière aveuglante inonda Enji, obligeant Hawks à détourner les yeux en direction des deux ados qui s'étaient considérablement rapprochés depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait posé le regard dessus.

-Oh myyyyyy... Vas-y mon grand! Embrasse-le foooonce! L'encouragea-t-il, le poing droit levé vers le ciel.

-De quoi tu- commença Enji, mais il aperçut la scène au même moment. Oh.

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait leur paraître, voir leur protégé échanger son premier baiser leur soutira un même sourire fier et bienveillant.

-Trop mignon, soupira Hawks, avant de tourner de nouveau les yeux vers Enji.

Sans l'aura démoniaque qui avait été la sienne depuis toujours, Enji paraissait nettement moins dur et inatteignable. Il avait toujours ce petit côté ultra renfrogné qui était un bon résumé de son caractère, mais c'était davantage de l'ordre de l'homme ferme mais juste que de celui du meurtrier multi-récidiviste.

Ce fut presque sans le vouloir que Hawks se laissa tomber contre son torse, le faisant sursauter comme jamais et déclenchant une mini-tempête avec ses plumes toutes neuves.

Hawks éclata de rire.

-Incroyable, je suis dans tes bras et on est pas mort! Tellement wow. Impressionnant. Je n'y crois pas. Tes pectoraux sont en bétons c'est terrible.

Enji laissa échapper un soupir, et à la grande surprise de Hawks, il lui rendit effectivement son étreinte.

-Oh. Oooooooh mon dieu qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, grommela Enji, impatienté. Tu ne voulais pas un câlin tout à l'heure?

Hawks s'écarta légèrement pour le dévisager, les yeux écarquillés.

-Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce que je veux? T'es tombé sur la tête?

-...Tu es stupide à quel point exactement?

Hawks mit un moment à réfléchir au pourquoi du comment avant d'émettre une hypothèse.

-La dame avait raison?

-Peut-être bien.

Hawks poussa légèrement sur le torse d'Enji pour s'écarter. C'était sans compter l'étreinte assuré du désormais ex-démon.

-Euh hmmmm... fit Hawks, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Son regard embarrassé se posa sur les deux adolescents à côté d'eux qui en étaient à se rouler des pelles en pleine rue sous un réverbère. C'était pas vraiment le soutien moral qu'il cherchait, mais bon... Au moins, leur protégé semblait ne plus trop avoir besoin d'eux.

-Oh mon dieu. On peut...?

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers Enji, que l'attente commençait à rendre nerveux également.

Au moment où son étreinte commençait à se relâcher, Hawks se décida et combla la différence de taille pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

Il retomba sur ses talons aussitôt.

Un silence s'étira entre eux.

-Chéris-le, c'était mon premier, commenta Hawks pour briser la glace.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une si bonne idée de le mentionner, considérant que juste après Enji dévora ses lèvres sans retenue.

Puis après quelques secondes de ce traitement, Hawks décida que c'était vraiment génial et qu'il ne voulait pas du tout se départir de cette sensation incroyable.

Le cœur sur le point d'imploser, un détail lui revint cependant en mémoire et il parvint à interrompre son ancien ennemi pour lui rappeler:

-On est asexués, tu te souviens? Parvint-il à murmurer dans un souffle.

-...Plus pour longtemps, assura Enji juste avant de plaquer un baiser encore plus passionné sur sa bouche.

Avec un petit soupir mental résigné, Hawks fit intérieurement ses adieux à son statut angélique, pas certain de ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux une fois dépassé un certain niveau de luxure. Mais si c'était pour gagner autant d'affection en échange, peu importe ce qui arriverait, il n'avait aucun regret.

Et puis de toute façon, il détestait son job.

* * *

 **Deuxième note de l'auteur:** Défi bouclé quelques minutes avant minuit le jour d'Halloween, c'était intense. OTL J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus! Avec un peu de courage et s'il y a des amateurs, je publierai d'autres fictions (déjà écrites) Hawksdeavor. Mention spéciale à nouveau pour Moira-chan sans qui cette histoire n'existerait pas et serait encore moins publiée sur FF! (une petite pensée pour elle qui a le texte en avant-première au beau milieu de la nuit tandis que je meurs de trac XD)


End file.
